Life on the Farm
by ecrivain inspire
Summary: Bella and her father run a farm in Forks, Washington. Due to the leaving of their best farmhand, Charlie is forced to hire the new kid in town. All work and no play isn't the case for him and Bella. ExB. All human- for now ;


**Disclaimer: I am not nor will I ever be Stephenie Meyer.**

(BPOV)

I trudged down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen. It was still dark at 5:30 in the morning, so the light was on. My dad, Charlie, was sitting at the table with his usual of a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Morning Dad," I said wiping the sleep from my eyes. He just grunted in response. It made no difference that we lived on a farm and got up this early every morning, my dad was not a morning person.

"What are we going to do about James?" I asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. James was our best farm hand, but my dad had fired him after I told him that he had a problem with regarding my 'personal space'.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I guess we'll have to find someone else."

"I'm sorry Dad. This is entirely my fault. I should have just avoided him instead of-" I started, looking down at the table in shame.

"Bella!" my father said angrily. I looked up in surprise. I had never heard him yell at me. He was known for never yelling at the people that worked for him, with the exception of when he fired James. "Don't you ever say that again. What happened with James was not at all your fault. You did the right thing by coming to me, and don't ever doubt that. The only thing you did wrong was being your beautiful self." He ended with a smile. Of course I blushed, causing him to chuckle.

"What ever you say, Dad. I'm going to go get started on my chores, and then I'll cook us some breakfast. Okay?"

"Sounds good." I went to the barn and started milking the cows. We had all kinds of animals on our farm, cows, chicken, pigs, sheep, and my favorite, horses. I loved riding horses. I couldn't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over, but I on horseback I flew.

I finished up my chores and went inside to cook breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and fresh orange juice. After breakfast I finished up in the barn, and decided to go for a ride.

"Hey, Nezzy" I said to my horse. Nezzy was a beautiful appaloosa mare with a dark brown coat and white spotted withers. She was one of my favorite horses, and also my best friend. I mounted the saddle and started off down the trail.

Behind our farm was a forest, one of my favorite places to ride. I turned Nezzy toward the trees, and she immediately complied. As we rode through the trees I was sure to take a look around. I loved the way everything was covered in green, and I loved the sound of the rain that fell, but never hit us.

I smiled down at Nezzy and patted her neck when I heard a sudden gunshot. Nezzy bucked up unexpectedly, throwing me off, and took off running. I fell to the ground, crying out in pain hit hard, breaking my left ankle. I grabbed my ankle, and watched as Nezzy disappeared from sight.

"BELLA!" I heard my dad calling me. I tried to call out to him, but it only came out as a whimper. I started to panic when I remembered that I had a whistle around my neck. Lately I had been teaching Nezzy how to respond to a whistle, and I thanked the heavens that I had brought it with me. I gave three shorts blows, meaning S.O.S., and waited to listen for my dad. Moments later, I heard him call my name again, but this time he was much closer. I gave two more blows, and soon I heard his heavy footsteps coming closer.

"Dad," I managed to squeak out. He turned toward me, and came running when he noticed my look of pain. He lifted me off the ground, and hugged me to him.

"It's okay sweetheart. You'll be okay." He murmured into my hair, picking me up bridal style. He carried me out of the forest, and to his truck. He placed me into the passenger seat, and ran around to the other side.

"You didn't get shot in the ankle did you, Bella?" he asked looking worriedly at me, as he quickly pulled out of the driveway. I shook my head no and he visibly relaxed.

"Nezzy was startled by the gun shot, and I got bucked off. I'm pretty sure that my ankle is broken, though." He just nodded and continued driving to the hospital. I grimaced. I hated going to the hospital. It held too many bad memories.

When we finally reached the parking lot, my dad parked the car and jumped out, rushing to my side.

"It's okay Dad. I've been to the hospital before." I said trying to placate him without letting him see how much pain I was truly in. He helped me through the doors, and a nurse brought us to a room immediately.

"Dr. Cullen will be in to see you in a moment, dear." She said before she left.

"Dr. Cullen. I think that's the new doctor that just moved to town." He said. Sure enough, a moment later, a handsome blond doctor walked in. He smiled at me, and made his way over.

"So what seems to be the problem Miss- Swan?" he asked looking at his clipboard.

"I was riding my horse when it got spooked. I fell off, and landed on my left ankle." He nodded and took off my riding boot. My ankle was an angry purple color, and it was already swollen to twice its size. I turned my head away as he started work on it. **(Not a doctor, so I have no clue what happens)**

**I hope you guys liked this story. I'm pretty sure about where I'll be going with this, but hope you can bear with me, and my impossibly slow updates. Please tell me** **if you think I should continue. Also would you like this story to be purely BPOV or not? Anyways I hope you liked it. Happy Earth Day!!**

**Review or you will be blamed for Global Warming. HaHaHa. **


End file.
